RWBY: team MRLD
by NiNjA9986
Summary: The adventures of my OC team as they go though their daily lives at Beacon, and fight a new threat.


**This is my first time writing in general let alone a fanfic so I'll take any advice I can get. Thank you.  
_**

'Why did i chose to go to a school on a cliff when I hate heights.' Dan thought as he stepped off the air ship shaking his head and trying not to look over the edge.

He is tall and kinda skinny. He has longish bright orange hair, black eyes (not the entire eye just the iris), a simple dark green shirt on under a light black zip-up hoodie that's unzipped, and a pair of simple blue jeans. A wakizashi (katana like sword but slightly smaller blade) in a black sheaf with a black hilt hanging from the left side of his hip and a pistol holstered on his right.

he starts following the crowed hoping they know where to go. Stopping as he hears someone yelling and turning to find the source. When he does he sees a girl in a white jacket, and a white skirt, and white heels with white hair screaming at a girl dressed in black long sleeve shirt, a black skirt that's red at the bottom, and black leggings and black combat boots. interested in what they are saying he starts walking closer to them until the one in black and red sneezes and explodes. Wondering how she managed to blow herself up he walks up to her to see if she is ok as the girl in white walks away. Another person noticed the explosion and had the same idea as Dan.

A tall guy with short blond hair, a black hoodie with armor on it, and blue pants walked up to her. "Hey. I'm Jaune." He said as he held out his hand to help her up off the ground.

"Ruby." She says as Jaune helps her up.

"Hey, you okay? My name is Daniel" Dan says as he gets closer to the two.

"Oh um...yeah." Ruby says.

"That's good, but how did you do that? I need to know so I can use it on a friend of mine." he said with a smile stretching across his face.

"Umm I don't really know how i did it. Sorry."

"eh oh well. It was worth a shot. Oh by any chance do you guys know where we are suppose to go?"

Both Jaune and Ruby shake their heads no at this.

"Okay, well see you later" Dan said as he left waving bye at them.

'I bet I'm suppose to go to the auditorium but where is that' he thought as he kept walking aimlessly though Beacon. after about ten minute of confusion on where to go he finally found the place. After going to stand where no one would notice him a tall man with white hair dressed in a dark green suit walked up on stage along with a woman with long blonde hair a white blouse, black pants and a cape for some weird reason. he recognized them as professor Ozpin the head master of Beacon and Glynda Goodwitch a teacher at beacon.

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief." Ozpin began to speak into the microphone. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But i look amongst you and all i see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda says as Ozpin walks off stage. she then leaves as well.

"Ok that was a weird speech." Dan says to himself. He then looks around the room for any familiar faces. He sees Ruby and Jaune and the girl in white from before. but then notices someone from his old school near them. A girl with long blond hair a brown jacket and really short black shorts. Deciding to find out were he was gonna sleep he left to find the ballroom.

'Following the crowed actually worked this time.' Dan thought as he entered the ballroom. Finding a corner away from everyone to sleep at. He put his sleeping bad there along with the rest of his things except his weapons. Glynda told all the new students to put them inside their locker for the night. Once he got settled in he pulled out a portable game station and started to play a racing game until he fell asleep.


End file.
